okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Underground Ruins
The Underground Ruins Denshi Jisho's translation of 「地下遺跡」 (「 ・ 」) is a dungeon in Ōkamiden. A site created by the technologically-advanced Moon Tribe at least 300 years ago, it was in relatively good state upon its discovery in Ōkamiden. Structure The Underground Ruins is a keyhole-shaped base of the Moon Tribe at North Ryoshima Coast on Earth, which also acts as a hangar for the dormant Daidarabotchi. The ruins spans six floors, extending further underground, not including the hangar at the deepest point of the location. Each floor has the general shape of a keyhole, but has a unique layout, and the floors are interconnected at several points on each specific level. The entire ruins is made of a strange matter, seemingly the same signature grayish-blue, arcane pulsing neon blue marking-bearing metal alloy of the Moon Tribe that is also used to construct the Ark of Yamato;1 interestingly, these markings are similar to those of Sugawara. and Waka's, signifying a certain importance of the two men to the ruins. The first two floors of the ruins, which also has the entrance at the bottom of the "keyhole" shape on the first level, is just several meters below the ground surface, and does not contain much important artifacts or data storage computers, but is still lined with defensive electricity barriers, locked doors and such. In the center of the circular section of the "keyhole" is the staircase to the lower floors of the ruins, and computers start to line the walls of the third floor. One certain room contain several computers that seem to belong to important personnel, namely the head of the Daidarabotchi project and the one responsible for raising Princess Kaguya . At the bottom of the ruins is Daidarabotchi's hangar, which is notably much larger than any single area in the entire ruins. Story Background At least 300 years prior to the events of Ōkamiden, the Moon Tribe constructed the Underground Ruins as one of their primary base on Earth, which, aside from regulating and storing information about Princess Kaguya and Daidarabotchi, also acted as a safe keeping place for the giant machine, preventing it from falling into the wrong hand . Some time prior to the events of Ōkamiden, when the politician Sugawara died, his spirit was brought back to the mortal realm as King Fury, a demonic being seeking revenge by Akuro. King Fury entered the Underground Ruins and attempted to reactivate Daidarabotchi to destroy the entire of Nippon. Coincidentally, about this time, an excavation team led by the inventor and scientist Gen unearthed the ruins, and unexpectedly released the demon hordes within. The members of the team escaped, but Gen was held captive by King Fury, forced to work for him to awaken Daidarabotchi. ''Ōkamiden'' One member of the excavation team that successfully escaped the Underground Ruins was the Lady Scholar, Gen's assistant. Just as she returned to Sei'an City, she encountered Chibiterasu and Kurow. Begging them to help rescue Gen, the two also learned about Sugawara's return as the vengeful apparition and his intentions. Traveling to the ruins, they only reached the third floor due to an impassable lighting barrier. They left the ruins with an artifact procured in the ruins—the Wings, which was used to reach the Thundercloud above the ruins so as to find out the source of the lighting, but the strong wind drove them off-track and crashed down to Agata Forest. Later, Chibiterasu and Kurow returned to the Underground Ruins with the Drum that was given to them by the inhabitants of the Thundercloud. The item allowed them to cross the electricity defense around the ruins unharmed, but the drum was overpowered and destroyed when coming in contact with the impassable lightning barrier that prevented them from accessing the ruin's depths; nevertheless, the lightning barrier was dispersed, and Chibiterasu with Kurow went further into the ruins. They discovered King Fury in Daidarabotchi's hangar, and raced to the top of the giant by running along the paths built onto its exterior before it could be activated, while being assaulted by King Fury's lighting on the way. Atop the huge machine, they confronted the demonic apparition and managed to subdue him by their combined efforts; Daidarabotchi was also successfully deactivated. With vengeance and malice erased from his soul, King Fury returned to his former self as Suwagara, and peacefully ascended to the heavens. Later, when Kurow and Chibiterasu returned to North Ryoshima Coast to check on Kagu and the Scholar's work on restoring Sugawara's grave, Akuro suddenly appeared, and with one blast of his energy, he destroyed the entire Underground Ruins, leaving only a huge crater in the ground. From that point onward, items not yet obtained in the ruins would be forever lost until starting a New Game+. Obtained items Celestial Brush techniques *Magnetism Collectibles *'Issun's masterpieces, set 3 piece #6:' On the first floor of the ruins. *'Issun's masterpieces, set 3 piece #10:' On the first floor of the ruins upon the second visit, in an area protected by the electricity barrier, which is inaccessible without the Drum. Items *'Lucky Coin:' Found where there is a fan on the left ledge in the second area of the floor below the sixth. There is a Demon Scroll where two Gashadokuro can be fought on the floor where the entrance to the boss room is. Defeating both of them will drop a Lucky Coin along with the usual reward. Treasures *Whale Fig. *Red Relic *Blue Relic References Category:Locations